Terminator Tank
Tactical Analysis *Terminator Tanks are the heaviest weapons a Bolshevik Commander can have. It is said the price of one is aproximatley the same price as a third world country. It also requires one or two upgrades. There are three total upgrades it may choose, with three tier levels. *If a Bolshevik Commander indeed has his/her hands on one, then they have access to a unit that can not only outspeed a Cataphract, but also outgun it with missiles and napalm cannons. *The Terminator is also armed with napalm mortars, to allow for better anti-infantry capability. The mortars are, however, very innacurate, and therefore very dangerous to units faster than infantry. *Some crafty commanders arm Terminators with napalm missiles. However, the sight of Terminators with such a weapon is rare, and is done only by commanders with some engineering experience. (Heroic upgrade) The Apocalypse as it Begun At the close of the Second World War, Stalin demanded that a better superheavy tank be produced in order to crush the Allied menace. Though he didn't live to see it completed, the JS-3 tank would have lived up to his expectations. It's twin 135mm cannons (each longer than a Mastiff tank) could pass straight through an enemy tank without deflecting, and it's missiles were equipped with magnetically sensitive tips to track enemy aircraft. It's high-density ballistic plating, internal compartmentalization and 15 man crew made this 310 ton tank the largest and most effective superheavy tank, to date. It was more than any of the other tanks intended to engage and destroy enemy armour; it could redirect it's primary engine power from turning to turret, and it's advanced sighting gave it extremely long maximum range compared to other superheavy tanks. Its cannons were placed closer together to make it easier to strike the same target, and it's armour was particularly focused on the front. Three hundred and fifty of these tanks were manufactured before Arkhangelsk began the production of the JS-4, and fifty more have been produced by other manufacturers since. Irony is Best Served Cold Weirdly when Premier Davidov decided to get back Terminator Tanks back to service, he found out not significant number of these heavy tanks were stolen. When he called to Archangelsk Tank Plant for explanation, he met few communication problems, and when he spoken with the director, he was said that Vladivostok was taken by unknown forces, with two Terminator Tanks as a vanguard. The weapon which was source of Soviet pride and might, now changed to source of Soviet fear. Bolshevik Scavengers, after stealing around twelve Terminator Tanks, used anything they scavenged to power up the retired tank. Scavengers placed on the rams more blades, added more armour plates on the tracks, sides, exhausts and around rocket launchers. And most importantly, placed on the turret two 100mm mortars, capable of firing large napalm shells, but because the tank wasnt build to support it, the reload time took more time. And the overall weaponry was changed into napalm-based. Tactics The Terminator Tank is tailored to your needs by choosing the stragedy. Without protocols, the Terminator is perhaps, the worst 1-only unit in the game, with rather crappy armour compared to Cataphract, crappy range, crappy firepower (Damage overtime is now only part of the Infantry Specialization Protocol), crappy speed, and also its mortars would hurt you more than it supported you. A lowdown of the specialization protocols *Infantry: Firepower is buffed a good bit, and armour is given a small boost. The Mortars now have smaller area of effect and the cannons obtain napalm. *Vehicle: Armour is given a rather big boost, and speed is increased, whilst the firepower is downplayed to make way for heavier armour. The Terminator now gets missiles to help against air targets. *Bike: Speed is buffed to an extreme, going as fast as a Grinder Tank, the firepower is increased a nice amount, and the armour needs to be scrapped a bit in order to increase speed. The Terminator Tank's turret at this point can now turn to engage flankers. Whilst some other factions may outrange the Cataphract, or outgun it, the Terminator Tank merely outdrives the Cataphract and is more verstile. Therefore, although the Terminator Tank is the absolute heaviest armour availible to the Bolsheviks, it still is one of their faster vehicles to make up for its mainly outdated weaponry. At least it has napalm to burn holes in enemy units. Variants FutureTech X-66 Armageddon Tank The Armageddon was a project started by FutureTech to improve their motor-pool using a new specimen from a purchase, unrelated to the Russian rebels. These were Terminators that were deemed "useless" by Soviet high command, and when one was sent to FutureTech HQ with a note, FutureTech's reaction was like a kid going into a candystore for the first time. FutureTech soon found that if they removed a good deal of armour, the Terminator could serve as a heavy support unit, and take enemy fire! This new tank was deemed the X-66. Soviet "Reclamation" Pattern Terminator Tank The Taking of Vladivostok was a serious blow to Soviet morale. So what do you do when your nation's former proudest symbol turns against you? Bring it back. And make it better. That's what the Arkhangelsk Tank Plant believes, and it turns out to be right. Unlike its more rickety Bolshevik pattern, the Reclamation Tank always has missiles, and requires no upgrades to be successful. Unfortunately, it may lose one on one with a Bolshevik Terminator, if outflanked by a Bike Terminator, outlasted by a Tank Terminator, or outmelted by an Infantry Terminator. Therefore, Soviet commanders added an Iron Curtain device making sure that the Reclamation Tank brings friends to take on the Terminator and destroy it. However, it's still unsure if this will work or not, and the future of the Soviet Union is unknown. Behind the Scenes *A formerly Lore-Only Soviet unit in Paradox, this tank comes from Red Alert 2. *The interesting part of the Terminator is the question of how many there are in the Scavengers' motorpool. The new, official answer is that Terminators of the Bolsheviks are outnumbered 5 to 3 by Soviet counterparts.